The present disclosure relates generally to air-assisted agricultural product application equipment. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a flow control system for an agricultural product application system using sectional control.
Agricultural product application equipment may traverse a field in a pattern (e.g., rows or columns) while applying agricultural product. However, the agricultural product application equipment may apply product in insufficient or excessive quantities (e.g., via overlap) due to its travel pattern and the field layout. Moreover, when turning (e.g., at the end of a current row and the beginning of a next row), the agricultural product application equipment may apply excessive agricultural product near the axis of rotation and/or insufficient agricultural product away from the axis of rotation.